Une soirée mémorable
by Yuki Tanaka
Summary: Lorsque shuichi passe à l'attaque ... Fic en deux parties, faut que je recopie sur mon cahier la deuxième partie avant de la taper  REVIEEEWS !
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Yuki Tanaka

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Genre : Cuteness !

Note : Cette fic sera en deux parties. La première porte sur la St Valentin, alors que la deuxième porte sur le White Day. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, je vais expliquer vite fait, sans entrer dans les détails.

A la St Valentin, les filles qui souhaitent déclarer leur amour à un garçon leur offre du chocolat. Et, 10 jours après, si les garçons répondent aux sentiments des filles, ils nouent à leur poignet un ruban blanc. Voilà !

Au cas où quelqu'un s'en soucierai, mon moral va un peu mieux. Pas beaucoup, mais un peu mieux, ce qui m'a permis d'écrire cette fic un peu.

Je précise que le poème est entièrement de moi, veuillez me demander avant de me l'emprunter ) !

Enjoy :) !

_¤¤¤¤¤_

_**Chapitre 1 : Une soirée mémorable :**_

**« - Yukiiiiiiiii !! Dépêche toiiii ! On va être en retard ! **

**- Groumpft. »**

Ledit Yuki, habillé d'un « magnifique » costume noir et blanc, sortit de la salle de bain, grognon. . Son amant, le célèbre chanteur, Shuichi Shindo, sautillait à moitié sur place, attendant l'écrivain. Ce dernier, cigarette à la bouche, pestait. Pourquoi ce kuso no ko avait-il besoin de donner un concert juste ce soir ? Ah … il allait le rendre fou.

**« - Aaah ! Qu'est-ce que t'es beau !**

**- Tu peux me dire pourquoi je dois m'habiller comme ça alors qu'on va à un concert ?**

**- Bah … »**

Le jeune chanteur aux cheveux roses rougit, en baissant la tête, puis la releva, pour offrir au blond un magnifique sourire. Ce dernier, légèrement dérouté et gêné par ce moment dégoulinant de tendresse, toussota légèrement pour se donner consistance, et se dirigea vers sa voiture, le chanteur à ses trousses.

**« - HI-MI-TSUU !**

**- … »**

Yuki n'aimait pas ça. Lorsque Shuichi était comme ça, c'était qu'il avait une mauvaise idée derrière la tête. Ce n'était out simplement pas bon signe. Pas bon signe du tout. M'enfin …

Sur la route, le chanteur fredonnait tout doucement la mélodie de _Glaring Dreams_, un des premiers tubes de l'artiste. Artiste, qui, d'ailleurs, sentait la pression monter de plus en plus en lui. Le concert approchait … enfin, c'est ce que croyais l'écrivain. Car la boule rose avait prévu une soirée des plus romantiques avec son amant. Il avait réservé un restaurant tout entier pour eux deux. Et à la fin de la soirée, il avait bien l'intention de demander l'écrivain en mariage. Le blond avait enfin réussi à accepter ses sentiments envers Shuichi, et ce dernier l'avait remarqué. Son amant était plus « câlin » en ce moment. Il embrassait l'artiste de plus en plus souvent, d'ailleurs. Même lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, Yuki répondait au moindre des désirs du chanteur. Et la vie à deux n'en était que plus simple. Un doux sourire se peint sur le visage du plus jeune des deux garçons. Quand au « plus vieux », il gara la voiture.

**« - Shû ?**

**- Mmh ?**

**- On est arrivé.**

**- Ah ? … AH OUI ! Suis-moi ! »**

Yuki suivit donc son amant, intrigué. Ce dernier passa l'amour de sa vie, et mis ses mains sur ses beaux yeux ambrés.

**« - Prêt mon Yukiki ?**

**- Urusaï … »**

Petit rire du chanteur, qui fit entrer son amant à l'intérieur du restaurant. Il enleva ses mains des yeux du blond, qui resta sans voix. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Comme il faisait nuit, les bougies disposées un peu partout donnaient un air féerique à la scène. Shuichi, quand à lui, vint se placer devant son amant, passant ses bras autour de son cou, chuchotant au creux de son oreille :

**« - Joyeuse Saint Valentin mon Yuki … Aï Shiteru Eiri …**

**- Mmh …**

**- Nanda ?**

**- Nandemo. Je me disais juste que ça te ressemblait beaucoup trop pour que ce soit vrai.**

**- Beaucoup trop ? Demo … demo … je …**

**- Je voulais juste dire que ça me plaisait, baka. »**

Nouveau sourire. Yuki lança à son tour le fameux « micro-sourire » (non, pas le micro-onde XD !) qui faisait toujours autant fondre son amant, le chanteur Shuichi Shindo.

**« - On mange mon amour ?**

**- Oui Shû-chan. »**

Ledit « Shû-chan » rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était tellement rare lorsque Yuki était tendre comme ça ! Mais bon, Shuichi n'en était que plus ravi, hein.

Et le dessert arriva plus vite que prévu.

**« - Yu … Yuki je … **

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu … tu veux é ... écouter ma …. Ma chanson ? **

**- Mmh ? Pourquoi ?**

**- Ore … ore wa …**

**- Ok. Vas-y. »**

Shuichi se leva, tout en fermant les yeux, prenant son courage à deux mains.

_« - L'amour est un sentiment_

_Qui ne s'explique vraiment_

_Et je ne sais pas pourquoi_

_Je t'ai choisis toi._

_Je t'ai vu et j'ai compris_

_Que tous mes cauchemars s'étaient enfuis ;_

_Tu les as chassées d'un regard,_

_Et nous as éloignés du noir._

_Comment te dire dans un poème_

_A quel point je t'aime ?_

_Ne à tes côtés,_

_Et d'amour, je m'animerai._

_J'espère que tu seras pour_

_Une vie à deux sans mirages :_

_Oui mon amour,_

_Ceci est une demande en mariage. »_

La voix du chanteur tremblait. Il s'assit, prenant la main de son amour, qui semblant trembler autant que sa voix. Le grand Eiri Yuki serait-il attendrit ? Apparemment …

**« - Shuichi …**

**- Yuki je … je t'aime … »**

A ce moment là, l'écrivain se leva, relevant ainsi son amant avec lui, pour le prendre dans ses bras. Shuichi, quand à lui, était rouge écarlate, le cœur battant à la chamade.

**« - Moi aussi Shuichi. Aï Shiteru. »**

Quelle belle soirée de Saint Valentin … mémorable, n'est-ce pas Shuichi ?


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Yuki Tanaka

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Genre : Cute !

Note : Deuxième partie, donc

Le moral va de mieux en mieux, espérons que ça ne retombe pas, d'où la médiocrité de mon texte … mon Dieu j'ai honte !

Pour moi, ça a vraiment été dur de décrire les paroles de Shuichi, parce qu'il type aussi heureux TT' … Arf ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude ! Quand aux pensées de Yuki bah … c'était pas trop dur

Enjoy :) !

_**Chapitre 2 : White Day**_

Un mois. Cela faisait un mois que la Saint Valentin était passée. Journée riche en rebondissement pour mon amant, Shuichi Shindo et moi-même, écrivain à talent et beau gosse en prime, Eiri Uesugi. Inutile de rappeler que mon nom de plume est Yuki Eiri. Pourquoi Yuki ? Tout simplement parce que mon passé occupe une trop grande partie dans ma vie. J'ai tué mon ancien professeur, et voilà que je prends son prénom. Stupide, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y a des gens qui considèrent leur passé comme révolu, jusqu'à en oublier le moindre détail. Moi, ce n'est pas pareil. Peut-être pourrais-je un jour tout oublier. Mais là, je ne pouvais pas. J'y pensais jour après jour, cet épisode maudit me hantait jusque dans mes rêves, vampirisant en moi le moindre moment de répits que m'octroyais, épiant le moindre moment de bonheur que j'osais m'offrir …

Soudain, alors que je planchais sur un cadeau d'anniversaire pour mon Shû-chan, ce dernier entra timidement dans mon bureau, ayant préalablement toqué, bien sur. Il avait tellement peur de me mettre en colère, ce baka … mais s'il savait à quel point ce regard là m'attendrit …

**« - Yukiiiiii ?**

**- Mh ?**

**- Tu fais quoiiiiiiiiiiii ?**

**- Ca ne s'voit pas ?**

**- Bah non je ne vois pas !**

**- Hm. »**

Pas envie de répondre. Il baisse la tête, les larmes aux yeux. ZUT ! C'était son anniversaire, et je le faisais pleurer ! Raaaah … je n'étais pas très doué en amour, moi. Et c'était ce pauvre Shû qui en faisait les frais. Lui aussi … il ne m'aidait pas ! Ca avait beau être un mec, il avait autant d'envies et de manies qu'une femme enceinte ! Sauf que lui, c'était toute la journée ! Toute l'année !!

Argh … ce baka allait me rendre fou.

**« - Mais aujourd'hui c'est …**

**- Je sais, coupais-je. **

**- J'aurai aimé qu'on aille se promener !**

**- Pas envie.**

**- Mais … mais … MAIIIS … YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!**

**- AH ! Ta gueule kuso no ko ! »**

Voilà ce que je craignais le plus. Ses larmes. Il y avait peu de choses qui m'attendrissaient. Un Shuichi en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, comme un gamin de cinq ans dont la mère aurait refusé de lui acheter une glace à la fraise, en faisait partie. Soupirant, je m'approchais de lui. Il baissa la tête, craignant une quelconque représailles. Mais il en fut tout autre. Je passais mes mains autour de son cou, pour l'embrasser tendrement. Shuichi avait pris une belle teinte rosée, celles qu'on généralement les tomates en Arkansas, lors de l'été 1785 (Je ne sais pas ou j'ai trouvé ca TT' …)

**« - Va pour un film. Mais pas de promenade.**

**- Ah … Yu … YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! GNEUH T'AIMEEEUUUH !!**

**- Argh ! T'es dégueulasse ! »**

Ah ! J'avais lancé la machine ! Maintenant, il allait me les briser jusqu'au film ! Fort heureusement pour mon moral, je n'avais plus que deux toutes petites heures à le supporter. Deux heures avant le repas. Deux heures avant que le film ne commence. Deux heures avant que je ne le rends définitivement heureux. Enfin …

**« - Yuki ? On mange quoiiiii ?**

**- Mmh … de la pomme de terre.**

**- Uh ?**

**- Des frites, quoi.**

**- WAHOU ! Aï Shiteru mon Yuki ! »**

Et la tornade rose repartit dans le salon aussi vite qu'il y était entré. Moi, sourcil levé, j'eux un petit sourire. Amusant ce baka.

Une fois que j'avais fini de jouer les chef-cuisiner, j'appelais Shuichi, qui fut à table en si peu de temps que je ne le vis même pas entrer dans la cuisine.

**« - Dois-je comprendre que tu as faim ?**

**- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!**

**- Alors à table.**

**- Itadakimau !**

**- Itadakimas'. »**

Moi tranquillement, lui bruyamment, nous nous mîmes à manger. Très rapidement, Shuichi eut finit. Il m'attendait, impatient. Mais je faisais bien exprès de prendre mon temps. Il tapotait nerveusement de la main sur la table, faisant claquer ses ongles sur le bois poli. Il savait que ça allait m'énerver. Mais je ne craquerais pas, trop concentré sur autre chose.

Avec le plus grand soulagement de mon amant, je débarrassais enfin mon assiette.

**« - Allume la télé. Assieds toi en attends moi.**

**- No problem !**

**- Parle pas comme ça, on dirait ton manager. **

**- Mais moi je l'aime bien K ! **

**- Pas moi. Va-t'assoire.**

**- Ouki Douki !**

**- Erf … »**

Ce soupir là m'avait échappé. Je me dirigeais vers mon bureau, pour y chercher quelque chose de bien particulier. Le cadeau d'anniversaire de Shû. Car, à défaut d'être son anniversaire, aujourd'hui, c'était le White Day. Si je nouais ce ruban blanc, que je tenais dans la main, au poignet de mon aimé, c'était que je partageais ses sentiments. Ce qui était le cas. Alors, je m'étais dit que ça lui ferait un joli cadeau d'anniversaire. Allait-il en être ainsi ? Je ne savais pas. Mais seul le temps me le dirait. Et le « temps » ne serait sûrement pas long à venir.

**« - Mon Yuki ?!**

**- Han ?**

**- Ca commenceeeeeeuh !**

**- Ca va, ça va, j'arrive. »**

Et je m'asseyais contre le canapé.

**« - 3 … 2 … 1 … »**

Murmurais-je. Shuichi vint effectivement se blottir dans mes bras. Leger sourire, je l'enlaçais tendrement. Il se contracta instinctivement, inspirant fortement, comme surprise. Ca l'étonnait tant que ça ? N'étais-je donc jamais tendre avec lui ?

Je soupirais, et le tint plus fort contre moi. Shuichi détestait les films d'horreur. Mais lorsque j'étais là, il ne regardait que ça. A croire qu'il voulait pousser à sa limite mon sentiment de protectionnisme … ce qui était sûrement le cas. Je l'aimais, et à partir de ce soir, plus jamais il n'en douterait. Lentement, mes doigts parcoururent les siens. Je sentis même sa peau frissonner sous la mienne, et j'en souris. Sa voix s'éleva doucement … avait-il compris ?

**« - Yuki … que … **

**- Urusaï. Je t'offre ton cadeau d'anniversaire.**

**- Oh … ! »**

Cette petite exclamation me fit rire, alors que je continuais, en silence. Avec un tact hors du commun, je passais lentement le ruban blanc au poignet de Shuichi. Ce dernier, malgré l'obscurité régnante, remarqua bien vite la couleur du ruban.

**« - Ah ! **

**- Ca ne te plaît pas ?**

**- Ah! AH!! AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!**

**- Oy! ****Du calme baka! **

**- YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! »**

Shuichi se retourna violemment vers moi, pour m'embrasser soudainement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Alors qu'il rompait le baiser, il me regarda, les yeux embués de larmes. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? J'avais mal fait ? Il refusait mon amour ? Oh … je croyais avoir bien fait … ZUT !

**« - Arigatô ! Domô arigatô gozaïmasu ! Aï Shiteru Yuki !**

**- … alors tu aimes ?**

**- Mais bien sur ! Tu m'avoues enfin ton amour ! Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! Je suis heureux !**

**- Si ça te plaît, alors ça va. »**

A mon tour, je l'embrassais tendrement, l'allongeant sur le canapé.

_Cette nuit serait __notre__ nuit._


End file.
